Mello's Halloween Night
by SummerMiko
Summary: This is what happens when Mello decides to be nice and make something for L.  This is set when Mello was 4, mind you. So he's pretty young.


Lets see here...This is a useless little bit of an entertaining story between the affairs of Matt and Mello as young kids. Yes because I'm a Death Note fan like that. Enjoy my bad jokes.  
-SummerMiko

"What? What do YOU mean?" Mello asked, slightly annoyed with the fact that Matt could ever dare him to such a thing. "I couldn't leave my chocolate. Seriously you're out of your mind, Matt!"

Matt, being the level headed guy he was, only cocked his head to the side in that way of his, holding a candy cigarette, half eaten inbetween his lips. "C'mon it's not like I asked you to leave chocolate alone forever." Then he leaned in, wondering what the blonde's answer would be now.

"Absolutely **not**." He responded after a few thoughts.

"Then you-"

"Shut up. I know what I have to do." Mello interjected

Of course, little did they know that Lawliet had been listening to them behind the door. Though he had just walked up, therefore not knowing what the other part of the dare was. Of course. Lawliet had started taking care of Nate, Mello, Matt, and Rue. It was pretty stressful for him, but he liked it anyways. Tonight was Halloween, which means that tonight was Lawliet's birthday, and that also meant mischief for him. Mello and Matt both started whispering to one another, so Lawliet leaned in, but the only thing he heard was from the ring leader's mouth.

"And then...We'll nail him when he gets in through the door."

"Right." The young Matt stated back in response, then they walked out the door. Usually, Lawliet would follow them, but he had to tend to the other two. Nate and Rue. He slinked in his hunched position through the halls, wondering why Watari had insisted on going out and getting candy, leaving him with a house full of children, but he didn't question it. He figured that it was a must for children to have candy on Halloween. Once Lawliet found Rue, he picked the small, near miniature version of him up. Rue had fallen asleep huddled up in the corner. Obviously tired from playing with some of the other kids and nestled himself in a corner to rest up. His mess of black hair going every which way, but Lawliet picked him up regardless, cradling him softly in his arms, but securely at the same time.

Rue's eyes opened slightly, but only briefly, his light brown eyes (Almost a red to Lawliet) cracking for only a second. Of course he stretched and simply cuddled down even more to L's breast. This came as a shock to Rue's carrier, but he figured it'd be safe enough for the 4 year old to stay to in his arms. He carefully shifted Rue to his left arm, cradling him in it with his. Again, Rue shifted lightly, but still went to sleep after a few moments. L's next task was to find Nate, which wasn't that hard, actually. L knew where he was at.

He walked calmly and simply to the toy room. And there Nate was, though this one wasn't asleep. His thick and white hair was the beacon that L needed to know he was in there. As always, L greeted Nate with a smile, and held out his right hand (Which was his free hand) to Nate. "Hey there. C'mon and I'll put you to bed."

Nate nodded slightly, getting up from his odd sitting position and putting the dice he had stacked away. Then he took L's hand, calmly and simply as that. But L wasn't going to have any of that, and scooped him up. He figured these two could stay cuddled to him for the moment, after all, it's not like Mello and Matt would find any trouble, right?

Meanwhile, however, Mello and Matt watched outside the window at the ghouls and goblins walking up and down the street, going to houses that had their front porch lights on. Matt seemed to be scanning the area with his sapphire blue eyes curiously, after all, he was a pretty curious kid. As a matter of fact, his curiousity was about to catch up to him. He pulled up his big gloves on his hand and asked Mello "Why does everyone call you Mello?"

Mello closed his eyes, batting his blonde hair foreward as he had nodded in a thought. "Well Matt...Why do you let people call you Matt?"

"But. Mihael and Mello are almost nothing alike. Why The only thing you imported was the M." Matt protested, not answering Mello's simple question.

"Well Matt and Mail don't sound common either. And Mail is your real name for crying out loud." Then Mello scanned outside again "Why don't we get to dress up and go get candy? Why does Watari have to buy it for us every year?"

"Because L can't control so many hyper kids in costumes?" Matt asked in a snicker, though he pushed his blonde friend foreward a bit "Get anchors out of your pants. We need to make L a present."

Mello nodded, and the two sat down in Mello's room. It was a room which consisisted of many colors of brown in it. Warm browns like chocolate. Matt had brought the paper, and Mello found the crayons and M&M's they had saved for this occasion. The two worked fast and hard, snipping and snapping pieces of paper, coloring as fast and neat as their little hands could process. Pretty soon they had a picture of what they had tried to draw as L (Mind you they were very young so it was maybe 1st grade material at best), and them holding his hand. Then they wrote their names and happy birthday on top of it. Though Mello looked at it for a moment and sighed, gluing a blue M over what they drew to be Mello, and an orange one over Matt's head in the picture. Then they dumped the rest of the M&M's in the box made of paper that they had decorated with crayons and constructed out of paper.

"Alright. since you couldn't go a day without chocolate. You have to give the presents to L." Matt stated, smiling giddily at the frustrated blonde friend of his "But I'll come with you for moral support. Because I'm your friend."

Mello stood up, taking everything once the glue dried. L was still cradling the two little whammies. Of course he was thinking about how he held the two successors to his title in his hands, and he wondered if they would surpass him. Surely they were smart kids, though Rue had the ability to see peoples' names (For L didn't know at the time what his eyes exactly were.), which would provide well for cases. Near also had a great power of intelligence on his side. Mello was the third in line, followed by Matt. That's as far as Watari and him figured to be. Though all of the kids in the house were sharper than normal kids, and all of them were sent for success, it was their right. They were underprivledged, sure, but L knew each one of them would be successful in whatever it was that they chased career wise.

He sat with young Nate and Rue for an hour or so on the corner of his bed, since he knew the two would end up sleeping there anyways. He carefully shuffled his right arm, moving Nate, while doing the same to Rue. Carefully wedging himself out from around them. Naturally, Nate nosed around for a teddy or something to cuddle to, but once he found Rue the two of them cuddled down to one another. L smiled down at them. They were so different, but yet they both looked innocent and harmless in their dream land. Rue with his black hair, and light brown to red eyes, and Near with his white hair and dark brown to black eyes. L gave the two of them a pat with his hand on the tops of their heads, and uttered a very quiet and soft "Goodnight." before shutting off the lamp on the nightstand and pulled the door to.

Afterwards, he progressed to the living room area, but as he came to the threshold to the door, he stopped. Mello and Matt both were standing there. Looking at him, and Mello held his hands behind his back, as if the secrets to life were held behind his hands. Now, L wasn't one to be curious, but since it was Mello it drew his attention for some reason, maybe his subconscious being knew it was for him. Matt smiled in his sheepish sense, for he was a curious kid, but a very shy one too. "L...We made something for you." Mello started, looking away as if he were searching for his words. But he held it out afterwards, not knowing what else to say. Mello wasn't one to find it cool to be showing emotions that involved nice or anything to that affect. After all, he was the bully at this orphanenge.

L's eyes widened for a moment. After all, he thought Mello was the 'rough and tough' kind of little kid. Yeah you know. The one who would kick sand in your face and knock down your sand castles in the sandbox or at a beach. This surprised even the world's greatest detective that a child like that made him a card. L's eye's twinkled, and he took it and the box of M&M's, patting the two of them on the head "Thank you boys...I...I'm really grateful that you made this for me." He admitted.

"You're welcome. I drew it." Matt said softly, his goggles falling down to his neck to reveal his pretty saphire blue eyes again, framing his face was his black hair.

"And it was my idea." Mello said with a snicker, happy that L hadn't scolded him. Mello **was **a trouble maker after all.

Though what happened next surprised Mello, and even the cool and level headed Matt. L scooped them up in his arms, cradling them much like he had Rue and Near. Mello to his left and Matt to his right. Then he sat down on the couch with them, sitting the card and box they had made for him on the end table beside the couch. the room was a very soft yellowed color, accented with red furniture of which L sat on. Matt was the first to cuddle down to L's chest, still having his goggles around his neck, and his big gloves on. Mello, on the other hand, placed his ear on L's chest and heard his heartbeat. He closed his eyes to this sound, concentrating on it. Naturally, he felt his own heart beat at this moment.

"Can you hear it? My heart speaks to you." L whispered to the young Mello. "What does it tell you?"

Mello's cerulean blue eyes looked up at L, confused. Then he closed them again, actually trying to hear something from L's heartbeat. Trying to figure out the code of the rythmic pumps of blood he was hearing, but despite him being a young genius, he was unable to figure what it was saying out. L gave a tiny chuckle, tiny because Matt had already nodded off into slumber. "I...I don't know what it says." Mello whispered to L, looking down as if he were ashamed of the fact.

"Here. Listen again. I'll translate for you." Then he awaited for Mello to close his eyes again and listen to his heart. Once he started to do so, L said "It says: "Thank you for the birthday card. I'll cherish it as much as I can. And I'll always keep it with me. I'm proud of you."."

He looked up to his caretaker, shocked a little at this, before giving a very rare, genuine smile. "Is that...True?"

"Nothing but the truth."

Mello's heart leaped up to his throat at this statement. After all. To Mello, L was always around Nate and Rue. Mello never seemed to get L's attention unless he acted up. Which is why he done so. All little Mello wanted was to feel special, and spend some time with L. Call him selfish, or needy, but he just needed exactly what L had given him just now. He smiled so much and was so happy, that the happiness made him tired. After a few moments of fighting it, he finally went to sleep with a smile on his face. L knew he couldn't sneak away from these two now that he had held them, so he made himself comfy and slept with his head kicked back, still holding the two children.

In the morning L awoke to find Rue and Nate cuddled to him as well during the night time. Must've had nightmares, L figured, but he found Watari had taken a picture of L and the sleeping children, and hung a picture up.

And eversince that night he made a card for his caretaker.

Mello was a good kid.


End file.
